


(your hand in mine) sweet summertime

by toplinson (crybaby)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/toplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>'Louis?' he says softly, his fingers scraping against the paving and Louis pulls at pieces of grass, swallowing thickly as Harry bobs in the water, legs kicking in small movements to stay afloat. 'Swim with me?'</i>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>(Harry is Louis' seventeen year old neighbour who swims in his pool when he thinks he won't notice. They fuck)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	(your hand in mine) sweet summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I have school in eight hours and this is short and unedited bc apparently I found a teeny bit of creativity right as my holiday ended. Go figure. Sorry for mistakes, no time to edit. This is for Angela
> 
> Marked as underage bc even though 16 is legal in the UK and my own country, for some people it's 18
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything.**

Louis is no fool. He's known that his neighbour's youngest son, Harry, had been sneaking into his garden and swimming in his pool ever since the first time he'd come home and just caught a glimpse of awkward limbs scrabbling to climb over the fence through his window.

But he doesn't mind, so he doesn't call the boy out on it. He pretends that he doesn't notice the water splashed over the edge of his pool when he gets home from work, or that he doesn't see a flash of movement when he looks out the window above the basin in his kitchen. He really doesn't mind, because he doesn't swim in the pool so he's glad that someone is.

Sometimes, he'll be quiet when he comes home, so that Harry doesn't know he's there, and he'll creep through his house before finding hiding where he can watch him through the kitchen window, where he can see him in proper detail above water, or upstairs from his bedroom window when he wants to watch him swim from above, how his body glides through the water, gangly yet graceful as he unwinds in Louis' swimming pool.

Louis finds himself growing used to finding the boy in his pool, feeling uneasy on the odd day when he'll come home to an empty backgarden. He just likes to watch him, as he floats or as he practices his hand stands, or as he does laps in Louis' pool that is far too small to be doing laps in. Louis just likes to watch how his body moves when he's wet, the water making him glisten and making his hair slick back and his eyes seem bigger and his lips go pinker against his water-pale skin.

He knows he has a problem when he starts leaving work early just so he can watch a seventeen year old boy, and hope that he'll look around nervously before pulling off his swim-shorts, like he had a few weeks ago. He knows he has a problem when he isn't wanking to the thought of fucking his last one night stand, but to the thought of fucking an adolescent boy with narrow hips and thin thighs and a pretty mouth. 

He knows he has a problem because he finds himself wanting to get closer, watch how the water licks him up close, feel his wet skin beneath his fingertips, lick the water from his neck as he fucks him with his fingers.

He knows he has a problem because he finds himself taking off his suit jacket, undoing his tie and grabbing a beer, opening the door onto the patio as softly as he can. 

He sits down on a deck chair, leaning back and sipping at his beer as he watches an oblivious Harry float on his back, eyes closed. 

When Harry opens his yes and sees him, he flounders, eyes going wide and scared as he starts to shiver in the cool water. Louis says nothing, just has another sip of his beer and offers a tip of his chin in greeting.

Harry scrambles then, pulling himself out of the water so that Louis can watch it drip down his back, shorts tight and clinging to his perky arse before he's sprinting over Louis' lawn and pulling himself over the wall so he's back in his own garden. Louis stays out on his patio until his beer is finished and the sun is setting.

//

Louis still comes home early the next day, and the day after, and then the next, but Harry's not there. He tries to ignore the regret in his stomach and the loss in his chest when he gives up hope on Harry ever coming back.

Until its a Friday night, and he's in his living room, windows open to let in any cool air. He cradles a beer, eyes on a bad program as he struggles to get comfortable in the heat, his shorts and shirt feeling far too restricting. The sun sets slowly, and it's when she's finally saying goodbye before night, the sky edging towards navy, that he hears a splash from outside.

He ignores it at first, until there's another, and then another. He mutes the television, walking into the kitchen and flicking on the outside lights to peer into his garden. His fingers tighten around the neck of his bottle as the lights littering the garden spring to life, the light in the deep end of the pool flickering on so he can see Harry's lithe form gliding through the water.

He pulls open the sliding door, stepping out onto the patio, and he watches. Harry looks at him, but pays him little mind, just continuing to swim through the clear, illuminated water. Louis gulps, his feet carrying him closer as his heart thumps, bare feet stepping over the soft grass before he's standing right at the edge of the tile around the rim if the pool. Harry ignores him, so he sits down, cross-legged, to watch.

Harry pretends he isn't there as Louis sips at his beer, transfixed by the movement of his skinny limbs. It's only once the sky has gone dark and the stars peep out and if Louis' listens carefully, he can hear his television switching to the eight o'clock film, that Harry pauses, acknowledges him, and swims to the pool edge, his hair wet as he clutches to the tiles and sucks his wet lip into his mouth.

Louis takes a sip from his bottle, his breathing quickening as Harry looks up at him, blinking slowly. His eyelashes clump together, thick and dark and he looks like china, his lips bright pink and eyes bright green.

'Louis?' he says softly, his fingers scraping against the paving and Louis pulls at pieces of grass, swallowing thickly as Harry bobs in the water, legs kicking in small movements to stay afloat. 'Swim with me?'

Louis finds himself nodding, finishing off his beer to calm the butterflies in his stomach before he's pushing himself to stand. He looks down at Harry, now resting his chin on the ledge and looking up at him with doe eyes. Louis gulps before he's fiddling with the hem of his shirt and he's slowly pulling it up over his torso and off. Harry bites on his lip.

Louis unbuttons his shorts, pushing them down his thighs and stepping from them before he's taking a deep breath and climbing into the pool, standing on the shallow step.

Harry swims over to stand in the shallow end, water licking at his chest. Louis steps in slowly, until he's on the second last step and the water's licking at the tops of his thighs, getting the legs of his pants wet.

He steps down onto the grainy floor, water reaching his stomach as he stands before Harry and Harry just blinks up at him, silent. The single pool light on the wall of the deep-end lights the water up, turquoise, and he looks down as Harry reaches for his hand, slots their wet fingers together.  

Harry steps them back towards the deep end, pulling Louis to follow him until his feet can no longer touch the ground and Louis' covered up to his shoulders before he's wrapping his arms around Louis' neck. Louis runs his hand over Harry's skin beneath the water, his fingers trailing down his slick back before he's holding him by the back of his thighs.

His wet briefs press to Louis' stomach as Harry levels his eyes with Louis. His breath is warm and Louis knows he shouldn't feel so nervous, terrified. Harry's eyes settle on Louis' lips and Louis watches the movement of Harry's lips parting, wet with pool-water.

Louis adjusts him, squeezing his fingers into the soft backs of his thighs and pressing him against his chest, water slipping between their bodies. Harry leans down, resting his chin against his chest, slotting underneath his neck.

Louis runs one hand from Harry's thigh back to his spine, tracing his fingers from the waistband of his briefs up to the curve of his back, resting down in the small. Harry makes a soft sound, Louis spreading his fingers on his back before Harry's loosening his hold around his neck and he's leaning back into his hand, trusting his weight as Louis lowers him down. 

Louis steps back into shallower water, arms straining as he dips Harry back. His thighs wrap around Louis' hips as Louis leans him back to float in  the water, his hands resting beneath him to hold him steady. Harry's eyes slip closed, the water lapping over his chest and his throat as he floats. 

Louis surverys him, eyes roaming hungry as they track down his pale chest, his skin smooth. He balances Harry with one hand, the other settling in the centre of his chest. He splays his fingers, desperate to touch all of him, lick away the chlorine of his skin until he's clean and sensitive.

Louis grazes his fingers over the bright red of his nipple, circling the bud until it pebbles beneath his fingers. He traces his hand lower, resting over Harry's tummy where it rises and falls with his deep breath. Harry makes to arch up, pushing his stomach up and shoulders down so water trickles over his neck and he lowers his head, tilting his chin up, lips parting.

 

Louis scoops him up, pressing him to his chest quickly. Harry's eyes spring open and he reaches for Louis' shoulder, holding tight to him as Louis breathes out fast, his hands lowering for his fingers to span over Harry's arse.

Harry presses a hand to his chest and his breathing is quick, his eyes big and his lips open as he sucks in breath. His fingers brush through the dusting of hair between Louis' tight nipples, fingers soft as they brush over a hardened nub. Harry looks down to Louis' lips and Louis squeezes his bum, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh through his wet briefs as Harry's eyes flick from his lips to his eyes, and back.

Harry's hands are shaking he trails his fingers up Louis' neck, into his damp hair and he twists his fingers in, holding Louis steady as he leans up. Louis squeezes his arse as Harry's lips hover before his, his warm breath puffing over Louis' lips as he slowly fits their lips together.

Louis digs his fingers into Harry, body tense as their lips brush softly. Harry pulls back, eyes wide and scared. It's silent, nervous as they both watch each other, chests heaving against one another.

Louis surges in, holding Harry steady as he presses his lips back to Harry's. Harry pulls on his hair as he kisses back, Louis pushing his hips tight against his stomach as Harry winds his arms tight around his neck. Harry's lips go lax against his, letting Louis take control and claim is mouth.

Louis bites into Harry's lower lip, teasing it with his teeth as he nibbles lightly. Harry's outbreath takes the form of a whimper and Louis' squeezing tight on his arse as he's edging his tongue past Harry's lips, teasing his mouth open so he can lick in and taste him.

Harry moans, his hips rubbing into Louis' stomach and Louis can feel him, hard. He presses his fingers into the crease of Harry's arse, pressing his thumb over where he can feel his hole through the fabric, teasing over him with his fingertip.

Harry plasters himself to his chest, body soft and warm as he lets Louis mould him. Harry sucks on his tongue, sucking away the bitter taste of his beer.

Louis sneaks his fingers into Harry's briefs, pushing them down off his arse so that his fingers can tease over the furls of Harry's rim, making Harry squeak and buck his hips forward.

Louis tucks two fingers into his own waistband, pulling his pants down until his cock bobs out. Harry gasps when he feels Louis pressing against him, leaning his weight down against Louis' cock. Louis groans as Harry kisses him with no finesse, lips wet.

'Will you fuck me?' Harry pants, drawing back and tilting his chin down, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes, flush light and hgih on his cheeks.

Louis gulps and nods, silent as Harry breathes heavy. 'Okay. Yeah, okay.'

Harry presses a soft kiss to his lips as Louis steps them back to the shallow end before he's lowering Harry down into the water, Harry's fingers finding his naturally, as Louis climbs out, his underwear wet and heavy, slipping down the thick of his thighs. 

He pulls them off once he's outside the pool and they land with a slap on the tile. His skin pricks with warm, still air from the outside as Harry pulls his hand back to shimmy his briefs down his hips, stepping out of the wet, white fabric.

Harry reaches up for Louis, pushing himself onto his toes so he can wrap his arms around Louis' neck and kiss him. Louis traces his index finger down the line of his spine, pressing Harry's skin against his own.

Harry pulls on the wet ends of Louis' hair, his own hair dripping wet down his back as Louis presses his fingers into the slight dimples at the small of Harry's back, hand resting on his bum and squeezing.

He steps Harry back to the grass, pulling back so he can lower himself to the grass and pull Harry after him. Harry falls on top of him, lying on his chest as he connects their lips again, slow, tentative. 

 

'Can you hold on a second, sweetheart? I need to go fetch the lube.' Louis kisses into his mouth and Harry nods, arms wound around his neck as his knee presses between Louis' thighs before Louis' rolling him off and pulling himself to stand.

Harry lies back on the soft grass, body spread out and glowing in the light of the evening, the garden lights and the pool light, paired with the light pouring out from inside casting shadows over his body. Harry leans up on his elbows as Louis stands over him, his body small and skinny below him. Louis gives himself a few hard strokes before he's shaking his head, crouching to kiss Harry's pink mouth, and scampering back inside.

Harry lies back down on the grass, ignroing the soft itch of it against his back as his eyes flitter over the specks of stars before his eyes are slipping and he's twisting his fingers into the grass, arching his back off the ground as he waits for Louis.

Louis bounds back to him, kneeling down to cup Harry's jaw and kiss him as he sets his lube and condom down beside his head. He hovers over Harry's body, hands and knees pressing into the earth. He kisses down to Harry's neck, lips pressing behind his ear and down his throat so that Harry gasps, pressing up, his still-growing length hard against his tummy.

Louis kisses along his clavicle, down the centre of his chest. His kisses turn wet and open, fleeting as they press lower before he's kissing around Harry's belly-button, fingers reaching up to toy with his rose nipple as he flicks his tongue into Harry's naval.

Harry makes a high sound when Louis kisses down, toward his small cock, and he passes it completly, instead kissing down the crease of where his thigh meets his groin.

Louis slots his hands between Harry's thighs, pressing them open and up so that he can kiss lower, right behind his still-hairless sac, lips soft as he kisses down to his arse.

Harry's body tenses up in anticipation, thighs spread wide as Louis presses a wet kiss over his hole and Harry lets out a squeak.

Louis kisses over and around his blushing rim, kisses turning sloppy as spit gathers. Harry whimpers, Louis flicking his tongue out to lap over his pretty hole slowly. 

'Can you pass me the lube, sweetheart?' he asks, face pressed into the crease of his thigh.

Harry nods, passing the tube down to him and getting a kiss planted to his hole as thanks. Louis flicks up the cap, squeezing a dollop onto his fingers until they're wet and slippery. He leans up to press a kiss to the base of Harry's cock, making him gasp. 

Louis kisses up his tender underside as he presses his fingers to Harry's pink hole, spreading lube over his rim before he's pressing his first finger to his hole, wrapping his lips around his tip as he presses his finger in.

He sucks to distract the boy and keep him hard, sucking softly as he edges his finger to his knuckle, Harry tensing around him and making a pained noise. 

'Stings,' he whimpers, his body arched up as he tries to keep his thighs open, fingers pulling up strands of grass as Louis slowly works his finger, crooking and twisting his single digit while Harry softens slightly on his tongue, whimpering as Louis thrusts his finger slowly, working his second in alongside. He sucks down more of Harry, sucking him simply so that when his fingers scissor and crook, rubbing along his walls and nudge against his pleasure-point, Harry swells against his tongue, fattening up.

 

Harry gasps, his hips pushing back onto Louis' fingers shyly as Louis traces around the bump, avoiding direct contact.

'What was that?' Harry asks, eyes starry and shocked.

'That's your prostate, darling.' Louis replies, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. He adjusts himself, sinking on his forearms so he's once again at eye level with Harry's hole. 'Can you pull you knees up, sweetheart?'

Harry does as told, hooking his fingers behind his knees and drawing up, spreading his arse open for Louis, the summer air warm against his skin as sweat starts to bead behind his ears.

Louis leans to press his lips to where he's thrusting to fingers into Harry, wet and slick as his fingers stretch his rim. Harry moans as he nudges at his spot, tongue tracing where his fingers tuck inside him. He slips his third finger in on an outstroke, rubbing over his prostate as soon as he buries all three to the knuckle so that Harry focuses more on the pleasure than the burn. 

He fucks his fingers inside Harry slowly, tucking them against Harry's prostate as he opens him up, Harry whining at the feeling, his cock dribbling drops of precome onto the soft of his tummy.

'Tell me when you're ready, darling.' Louis says with a kiss to the back of his thigh before he's licking around his fingers, lapping around Harry's pretty hole so that he moans.

Louis can't help feeling nervous as Harry's volume ups, knowing that his neighbours could easily look down into his garden and see them spread out on the grass, bare and slick. But there's something dangerous, knowing that if Harry's parents where to go into what he knows is Harry's bedroom, overlooking his garden, they'd see their son, fingers wedged into his arse and moaning for it.

Harry's nails dig into the skin behind his knees, whining as Louis nudges at his prostate, spreading his fingers so he can lick between them, into Harry's body. Harry whimpers, Louis tasting his sweet as precome bubbles out from Harry's head. 

'I think I'm ready, Lou,' he keens, chewing into his lip as Louis starts to nibble on his rim.

Louis pulls back and nods, sitting back on his knees as he reaches for his condom, leaning over Harry's body to grasp the foil. He tears it with his teeth, rolling the rubber over himself and moaning at the feeling of a hand around himself as he spreads lube over his cock, wanking himself until he's terribly hard before he's spreading a dollop more lube onto his fingers, spreading them over Harry's arse before tucking his fingertips back in.

He lowers himself to his forearms over Harry, planting a soft kiss to his rasberry lips as he reaches down to grip himself and press his tip to Harry's hole, applying pressure until Harry's giving way and Louis' head slips in. Harry reaches to grip to Louis' shoulders, biting down into his skin as he lifts a leg to bracket Louis' hip.

Louis presses in slowly, Harry biting his pain into Louis' skin so he can share it, the feeling of Harry around him making his senses overload.

He holds position once he's bottomed out, hips pressed to Harry's arse. Harry kisses him, frantic and needy, his nails biting. He nods, slowly the first time before he's nodding again, unsure. Louis kisses him softly as he draws his hips back, Harry gasping as he pulls out so just his head remains before he's pushing forward. Harry whimpers, his fingers finding grip in his shoulders as Louis thrusts slowly as sucks into his neck, biting a bruise into the milk.

Harry scratches down his back, head falling back against the ground as he lets out a shaky moan, Louis' cock dragging over his prostate.'Faster, please. Faster Louis.' he sighs, small and shaky, throat bared.

Louis kisses his throat, swipes his tongue over his bite as he speeds his hips up, his slow rythm turning faster so his hips start to slap against Harry's fleshy arse and Harry moans, forehead crinkling.

He looks pained as he takes it, but he moans and grips onto Louis, wraps his thighs around his waist and hooks his ankles, pressing his heels above his arse to push him in harder. His mouth falls open and garbles around silent words as croaky moans sound out, head falling to the side as Louis pushes harder, deeper, skin slapping crude and dirty.

Harry babbles, mostly strings of curse words and his name, cutting off in moans when Louis grazes over his spot. He works back against Louis' thrusts, arcing his hips to meet Louis and pressing him deeper, holding his body tight to him while Louis listens and gives him all he has. 

Harry surges up, nails digging into the skin of his back as he presses their lips together, Louis slipping a hand between their sweat-slick chests to wrap his fingers around Harry's cock. Harry moans into Louis' mouth, his hips fucking up as Louis fists him fast between their chests, hips fucking deep into him as their lips slot toegther, hot air expelled between.

Harry arches up, sweat gathering down his chest and over his forehead. The grass scratches at his back, itches him, but he's too blissed to notice, too absorbed by the feeling of Louis fucking him, fast in his backgarden.

'Close,' Harry whimpers, Louis tugging fast on his cock, rough fingertips grazing his silky head. Louis nods, biting on Harry's lower lip and soothing it with his tongue, squeezing Harry as moans, loud into Harry's mouth.

'Come on darling, you can do it. Come for me sweetheart, come on,' Louis encourages, brushing his lips to press against Harry's ear, hearing Harry whine his name in response.

Harry moans as Louis angles his thrust, nudging right against his prostate as he rabbits his hips, stroking Harry fast until Harry's arching up into him, keening high and his body's tensing up as he comes, dribbling over Louis' fist and smearing over his stomach, babbling Louis' name as Louis softens his thrusts, fucking him through it until Harry's falling back to ground, boneless and limp. He kisses Harry softly, pulling out of him and soothing a hand up his side.

Harry whimpers as Louis sits back on his haunches, gripping himself with one hand and pushing up Harry's knee with the other. He wanks himself fast, Harry watching down with drooping eyelids as Louis tugs himself quickly, fingers gripping into where's he's holding Harry's thigh to his chest before he's biting his lip to swallow his loud moan as he's spilling over his fist, his come splattering over Harry's pink, swollen hole. Harry moans, tuckered out and tired, as Louis works himself through it, rubbing his cockhead over Harry's pretty hole until it's wet and glistening.

Louis rubs his thumb over Harry's thigh, releasing it so it flops from his chest back to the ground, splayed open. Louis looks down his body, glistening with sweat and flushed to his naval, tummy wet with come, as well as his pinked arsehole. 

Before Harry can protest, Louis' lowering himself onto his forearms, spreading Harry's arse so he can get a better look at his come slicking him, leaning in to lick a fat stripe over his hole. Harry makes a sound of oversensitivity and discontent, his thighs springing to close, but rather holding Louis in place than push him away.

Harry whimpers as Louis licks him clean, licking away his come until he's glistening with his spit.

Harry bats at him, whining, and Louis takes pity. He pulls back, smiling down at Harry and rubbing a thumb over his hole, before he's standing up, offering a hand to Harry to pull him up.

Harry wobbles on his legs, Louis holding him by his elbows before sliding his hands down his back, cupping Harry's bare bum and leaning to kiss his breathless lips. Harry sags against his chest as he reaches back to twine their fingers. 

'Wanna take a quick dip to wash off all the dirt?' Louis asks, tone light, thinking about the grass stains on his knees and probably on Harry's back. Harry nods and let's Louis lead him into the water. 

Once in, Louis splashes water over Harry's back, wiping away the smudges of brown and green, before he's dunking under to wet his hair and wash away the sweat slicking his body.

Harry follows suit, shaking his hair out when he emerges, his wet curls falling over his eyes. Louis rubs his hand over Harry's tummy beneath the water, wiping away his come before he's slipping two fingers to wipe over his hole.  Harry bats at him again, pulling him in with a hand around his neck to kiss him. Louis smiles into it, pulling Harry out of the water after. they stand wet on the pavement, before their bodies are drawing back together, Harry twining his arms around Louis' neck and tilting his chin up to kiss him.

Their lips are slow, lazy, as Louis licks his mouth open, tongues curling around one another as Louis hoists Harry up, pressing his blunt nails into the soft flesh of Harry's thighs as he steps over the lush grass, up the steps into in through the sliding door.

The air of the house is warm against their skin and Louis pauses to adjust his grip on Harry, Harry making sounds of soft into his mouth as Louis walks them trhough the kitchen and the living room, up the wooden stairs, leaving wet footprints behind and droplets from Harry's dripping skin.

He carries him upstairs, into his bedroom, where he lays him out on his duvet before going to fetch a towel from the bathroom.

He dries him off, one long leg at a time, before wiping down his torso then flipping him over to wipe down his back and he smiles as he wraps the towel around Harry's hair.

By the time they're both dry, Harry's already half-asleep, and Louis draws back the duvet and pulls it up to Harry's waist. Harry smiles sleepily, planting a soft peck to Louis' lips before resting his head on his chest, palm laying over his stomach. He plants another soft kiss to his skin there before he's falling asleep.

Louis falls asleep some time after,  wondering if he's just been dreaming.

(But then, waking up with Harry straddling his waist, clad only in one of his large shirts as he grinds down on Louis' morning glory, proves him wrong)


End file.
